


running out

by xumyuho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, china line feelings jam, junhui has the biggest crush of the century and is an absolute baby about it- the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xumyuho/pseuds/xumyuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui did his best to ignore the way the boy’s voice wavered when he spoke his own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running out

**Author's Note:**

> i really did not mean to write this but things!! happen!! So pining jun kinda unrequited chinaline quickie

When they first met, there wasn’t much to say about the whole situation. They introduced themselves, conversed for a bit in Mandarin. Myungho remembered him from a movie, Junhui was impressed that the other could do flips and things like that. The other trainees were there in a matter of seconds demanding to know who the newcomer was, and Junhui just left the other Chinese boy in the ring of fire and returned to doing whatever he was doing, feeling a bit guilty afterwards seeing how he struggled with understanding what everyone was saying and could just barely tell them who he was.  
  
“Seo Myungho.”  
He introduced himself to everybody.  
  
Junhui did his best to ignore the way the boy’s voice wavered when he spoke his own name.

  
***  
  
  
They moved on quickly from being just in the same situation, far from home and trying their best to make things work, to being something a little more. Friends, maybe, though that’s not really what Junhui would call it. Myungho really made him frustrated at times, how he would just smile and nod, smile and nod, when the other members spoke, but wasn’t too invested in trying to understand what’s going on.He just settled. Like he settled for the name he always said with uncertainty. Like it wasn’t his.   
  
It was frustrating how Jun sometimes could not keep his eyes off of his lanky clumsy limbs and full lips. How he always listened carefully whenever he heard Myungho's soft voice speaking up, and how sometimes when the kid got a joke his smile was _so wide_ it was ridiculous.   
  
But still they went to each other when things took a turn for the worst, or when they had practiced for hours on end and they needed to just talk. When they were tired, homesick. Junhui would talk about his family, his little brother and parents, the food from his mother’s hometown. Myungho would talk about dancing and running through the streets at night with his friends. Things they left behind.   
  
“What do you miss the most?”   
  
Myungho stares at his hands for a while, chewing on his lower lip while seeming to give serious thought to the question. His hands were just as pale as the rest of him, quite big but delicate with long fingers. Jun didn’t realize he had also been staring at them until the other boy moves to hug his knees up to his chest.  
  
At that, something just tries to _crawl its way out_   of Junhui’s chest. And the reality of him having a huge crush on the person next to him hits him in that situation harder than ever.  
  
“My name,” comes a whisper, like a secret between them that needs protection, even though they are already speaking in a language the others can’t really keep up with, in an empty room. The younger boy’s face shows sadness Junhui has never seen before, and that is honestly just killing him at this point. It takes him a second to gather up the confidence to lean forward so he can look into Myungho’s eyes, huge _beautiful_ brown eyes which Junhui had never seen up this close before, and speak up without his voice failing him.  
  
“.. Tell me.”  
  
Myungho seems unsure, in a way that he doesn’t show often. The younger boy always does his best to seem confident, content, like he doesn’t need help. Like it’s okay that he doesn’t understand everything, like he can deal with it all by himself. Still, he gives a nod. Leans forward, whispers again, even more quiet this time.   
  
And Junhui can only look at the kid for a while, actually _look_ at him and nod.   
But he never repeats his name when someone can hear him .  
  
  
***  
  
  
The summer comes to an end, they are all left exhausted. Junhui walks back into the dorm, thinking he’s the first one there. There’s music playing in one of the bedrooms, quiet and calm, but still there. Jun brushes back the sweaty strands of hair off his face, steps out of his shoes and moves on to see who’s already home.   
  
He walks into the first room to find a figure sleeping in one of the beds, wrapped deep into the covers and the only things showing are long skinny legs and a mess of platinum blonde hair. The music in the background is a love song of some kind, and honestly it makes Junhui feel like an absolute idiot in this situation.   
  
Jun puts down his bag and strides over to the bed, sitting down onto the floor. His fingers find their way into the locks of light hair, combing through them gingerly. All that is running through his head is how he hates himself for being like this, sneaky and dishonest. Stealing touches and looks whenever he can. Always making a fool out of himself while trying to impress the other boy, having the other member’s snicker at him and just being the absolute clumsy idiot he has become.   
  
Jun listens closely, making sure the other boy is still asleep, before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. The smell of shampoo and just _him_ fills up his nose and something sinks in the brunette's belly. He longs for so much _more_ but it’s just something he _can’t have_.  
He gets up slowly and walks to the door, turning around to have a long look at the sleeping mess of long limbs and ruffled hair. And the name just escapes from his lips, like it was pulled from him by force.   
  
He never speaks his name when others can hear him, just in these moments where Minghao is unaware.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He keeps having these dreams. There is nothing else he can remember, other than always waking up to someone calling his name. Even now, when Minghao untangles himself from the covers and rises his head up to look around the room, it happened again. The blond groans in tired agony. It has been going on for months now, and he’s starting to really think the dorm might be haunted or something. The boy frowns and huffs rubbing his face and trying to wake himself up.  
  
He gets up to turn off the radio, grimacing when his bare feet hit the cool floor. Starting to take steps out of the bedroom, wandering towards the kitchen in hopes of food, he never notices Jun's bag left in the doorway. **  
**


End file.
